Frohes Neues Jahr
by Honey-Ve
Summary: Feliz año nuevo, Italia. En vísperas de año nuevo, Ludwig decide hacer una cena con sus cercano, incluido Feliciano. Cuando es hora de los fuegos artificiales, Alemania decide hacerle una gran propuesta a su amigo y compañero Italia, una propuesta que cambiará sus vidas...


**Disclaimer:** los personajes de Hetalia no me pertenecen, lamentablemente D: porque si lo fuera, que cosas no haría con ellos…

oOoOoOoOo

Sudaban, ya era momento de descansar. A pesar de transpirar, se taparon con una delgada sábana. Ahora solo debían dormir. Después de un gran día, ,arcado por una gran proposición, sólo debían dejar pasar algo de tiempo.

oOoOoOoOo

-Ve~ Debemos hacer la cena de año nuevo, aún no hemos preparado nada-comentó Italia del Norte, de pies junto a la mesa, donde yacían los trastes sucios, recién habían tomado desayuno.

-Es cierto. Levantemos las cosas y vamos al supermercado. Yo lavo-el alemán dejó su taza de café vacía, se levantó y comenzó a llevar la loza hacia el fregadero. Feliciano le ayudó.

Apenas terminaron, cada uno tomó su chaqueta y se dirigieron a la puerta.

-Ponte un gorro, Italia, hace frío-le pasó uno de lana color verde que colgaba en una percha junto a la puerta.

Afuera el paisaje se cubría de un blanco invernal. La nieve ya había cesado, pero no por eso hacía menos frío.

-Brrrrr, que frío hace-el menor tiritaba (que en realidad no es menor que Alemania pero suena más bonito xD)

-Ten, ponte mi bufanda-Ludwig le entregó su bufanda, que su hermano le obsequió. Tenía frío, pero se hacía el fuerte.

-Gracias, Doitsu-el italiano se acercó al mayor, y de puntillas le dio un beso en la mejilla. Alemania no hizo más que sonrojarse.

oOoOoOoOo

Frente a las puertas del supermercado, fueron en busca de un carrito y entraron.

-Ni siquiera sabemos qué haremos-dijo el castaño, haciendo un puchero.

-Bueno, a tu hermano le gustan los tomates, así que creo que podríamos…

-¡Ya sé!-gritó con alegría el menor-Solo tenemos que ir…acá está. Buscar esto otro, y algunas cosas más…

-Debemos comprar champagne, es una tradición-comentó Alemania.

Y así estuvieron, por más o menos dos horas. Pagaron un taxi y llegaron a casa de Alemania.

El italiano le indicó al mayor que solo hiciera aseo, él se dedicaría a la cocina. ¡Manos a la obra!

oOoOoOoOo

-¡Hola, Alemania!-saludó alegremente España, muy al contrario de su pareja.

-Oh, macho patatas…hola-el italiano del sur ni siquiera le miró a la cara.

-Lovi, tienes que ser cortez-le corrigió Antonio.

-Maldición, deja de meterte- el menor lo empujó y entró a la casa.

Los invitados colgaron sus prendas en el perchero, y se sentaron en el living. Adentro había un ambiente acogedor, con la chimenea entibiando el lugar, donde colgaban cuatro botas, dos con el nombre de "Feliciano" y "Ludwig", una mucho más grande y adornada tachada con el nombre de "Gilbert", y una mucho menor, comparada con la anterior, que decía "Gilbird". Junto a esto, un colorido árbol de navidad, lleno de adornos y luces, posiblemente armado por Italia, ornamentaba e lugar.

-Siéntense-dijo Ludwig-. ¿Quieren gaseosa, algo?

-Yo quiero-respondió Antonio-. ¿Quieres una tú, Lovi?

-Si viene del macho patatas…no.

-Tráeles una a él también, por favor-a España no se le borraba la sonrisa del rostro. No entiendo como ha podido soportar a Romano todo este tiempo.

Mientras esperaban las bebidas, Antonio se dirigió al menor.

-Romano, llama a tu hermano para entregarle nuestra cooperación.

-¡ITALIA, VEN!-gritó el de rulo.

No pasaron ni dos segundos, y el susodicho apareció.

-Ve~España-niichan, hermano, ¡llegaron!-comentó alegremente el menor de los italianos.

-Hola, Feli~

-Te trajimos algo. Toma-con brusquedad, Romano le entregó una bolsa a Feliciano.

-Gracias, ¿qué es?

-Son tomates muy frescos para la ensalada…¡y helado!-respondió Antonio, de pie.

-Mmmmm, ¡qué rico! Mira, Doitsu, lo que nos trajeron-y el italiano se devolvió a la cocina.

oOoOoOoOo

-Bien, ¡pasen a la mesa!

Ahí, en el comedor, una hermosa mesa con mantel rojo a cuadros, con velas y un adorno hecho con flores y frutas se extendía.

-Vaya, que linda-comentó el español.

Los invitados se sentaron en un costado de la mesa, mientras Feliciano, con ayuda de Ludwig, sirvieron la cena. Apenas se sentaron, Italia frente a su hermano, y Alemania en la punta, un crujido de madera llamó la atención. Provenía de la escalera.

Un agotado Prusia apareció, con ojeras en el rostro.

-Gilbert, creí que no habías llegado a casa anoche-dijo el alemán, poniéndose de pie.

-Llegué hoy cuando ustedes no estaban-respondió el albino, y se sentó junto a Feli.

-Te traeré un plato, bruder.

El alemán llegó con una exquisita lasagna, para ponerla frente al recién llegado-. Se ve muy rica, kesesese~

-¿Dónde estuviste todo este tiempo?-interrogó el rubio.

-El awesome yo fue de visita por ahí, a alegrar el lugar. Nadie puede vivir sin mí-apenas terminó de hablar, comenzó a devorar el lugar.

-Ve~ Debemos dar las gracias primero-indicó Italia del Norte-, ¡Dalas tú, Alemania!

-O-Ok. Demos las gracias por esta rica comida,-comenzó Alemania-, sobretodo al cocinero-le lanzó una mirada-, y por este año que pasó, que para algunos fue bueno y para otros no, y que el que viene sea mejor para todos…y por sobre todo, que esta noche sea muy especial. ¡Salud!

Todos brindaron con una copa de champagne.

Mientras comían, una cálida conversación se daba. Reían, sonreían y se divertían. Hicieron el tradicional bleigießen, un juego alemán basado en hacer predicciones con las figuras formadas por plomo solidificado. Curiosamente, a Feliciano se le formó algo así como un ramo de flores. ¿Qué significará?

Eran diez para las doce cuando terminaron.

-Creo que debemos ir a la avenida principal a ver el show pirotécnico-sugirió España.

Un _"sí, vamos", _se hizo escuchar de la boca del menor de los italianos.

Tomaron sus prendas contra el frío, y salieron al exterior. Una multitud se extendía sobre las calles de Berlín, todos celebrando con gorros, cotillón y un sinfín de cosas más. Una pantalla gigante señalaba los números 01:35, que era el tiempo que faltaba para el comienzo de un nuevo año.

Cuando ya quedaban 30 segundos, la multitud entera, incluyendo a Ludwig, Feliciano, Gilbert y Antonio comenzó a vociferar el tiempo que restaba. Solo España se dio cuenta que faltaba alguien. _"Ven, Romano"_, dijo al momento en que jalaba de un brazo del susodicho, pues este estaba coqueteando con una linda chica a su lado.

Fünf,

Vier,

Frei,

Zwei,

Eins…

Frohes Neues Jahr!

Como si hubieran estado todos de acuerdo, cada uno comenzó a abrazar a sus seres queridos. Pero esto se vio interrumpido por el ensordecedor pero a la vez emocionante sonido de los fuegos artificiales. De todas las formas y todos los colores, exponían al público un espectáculo único.

Pero volvamos con lo nuestro.

Alemania dio el primer abrazo a su hermano, luego a España, un apretón de manos a Lovino, y dejó último a Feliciano.

-Ve~ Yo quería ser el primero en abrazarte-refunfuñó Italia, sin dejar de abrazarle cariñosamente.

-Es que…Italia, tengo que decirte…a-algo-Alemania no logró verle directamente a la cara, se notaba que estaba nervioso, tanto así que escondió una mano atrás y con la otra se rascaba la cabeza.

-¿Qué pasa, Doitsu?-preguntó con preocupación el menor. Le tomó la mano para tranquilizarlo-. ¿Te duele algo?

Alemania rio.

-No, Italia, lo que pasa es que…-ahora sí que le dirigió la mirada, a esos ojos castaños que parecían más hermosos que nunca-. Todo este tiempo juntos, hemos sido grandes amigos, incluso más que eso. Me has apoyado en todo, sin queja alguna, y siempre con una gran sonrisa en la cara-le apretó la mano con más fuerza-. Y yo he sido tan duro de vez en cuando, o quiero decir…casi siempre-agachó la mirada, se sentía mal por eso.

-No digas eso, Alemania-le puso una mano en el mentón y le levantó el rostro para mirarlo fijamente-. Sabes que no es verdad. Tú también me apoyas en todo, me cuidas…soportas a mi hermano-el rubio lanzó una risita-. Es cierto que a veces te enojas conmigo, pero yo sé que es por protegerme. ¡Por eso te quiero tanto, eres mi mejor amigo!-Italia le regaló una sonrisa y volvió a cerrar los ojos.

-Me-Me gustaría ser más que eso-el alemán tragó saliva-. Por…por eso-sacó la mano de detrás de su espalda-. Te-Te gustaría casarte…con-conmigo?- Le mostró una hermosa argolla dorada. Si que estaba nervioso, nunca había estado en una situación como esta.

El italiano abrió los ojos como nunca y quedó con la boca abierta, conteniendo la respiración.

Alemania, al ver la expresión del menor, se asustó y le puso las manos alrededor de los brazos.

-I-Italia, ¿no te gustó? ¿No…no quieres…

El castaño volvió en sí y reaccionó, sacudió la cabeza y cambió su expresión de sorpresa a una de felicidad.

-Doitsu, ¡claro que quiero!-le abrazó con más fuerza que antes-. Io ti amo.

El alemán le separó de sí, tomó de su mano izquierda y le colocó la argolla en el dedo anular y le dio un beso, un fuerte y apasionado beso, frente a la luz de los fuegos artificiales. Una lágrima se deslizó por la mejilla del menor.

Frente a ellos, la pareja ítalo-española miraba, uno con cara de horror, y el otro con una felicidad extrema.

-Mira, Lovi, que lindos se ven. Si tú fueras más…

El italiano del sur le lanzó un _"cállate" _y, siguiendo el ejemplo de su hermano, también lo besó, con gran brusquedad.

España quedó perplejo frente a tal reacción, luego le preguntó:

-Lovi, ¿tú me amas?

El aludido le miró y dijo

-Tampoco te subas por el chorro.

A Antonio le costó unos segundos entenderle, pero luego comenzó a sonreír, mientras veía a Romano presenciar los fuegos artificiales.

De Gilbert no se supo nada más, lo último que se vio de él fue sus loquillas manos alrededor de unas cuantas chicas…y chicos.

oOoOoOoOo

Luego de unas horas, se fueron a casa de Ludwig donde cada uno tomó su propio rumbo. Solo quedaron el dueño de casa e Italia.

-Bien, ¿quieres…quieres hacer algo?-preguntó el alemán.

-Sí, vamos a la cama.

**FIN**

oOoOoOoOo

Hola! Cómo están? Espero que les haya gustado :3 sino, moriciré D: no mentira xD Se supone que lo tenía que subir a principio de año, pero se me fue todo el tiempo con lo de la psu, las postulaciones y matriculas para la universidad.

Reviews? Comentarios? Quejas? Sugerencias? Quequitos?

Adios, cuidense~


End file.
